Michael did 83 more push-ups than Stephanie in the evening. Michael did 84 push-ups. How many push-ups did Stephanie do?
Solution: Michael did 84 push-ups, and Stephanie did 83 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $84 - 83$ push-ups. He did $84 - 83 = 1$ push-up.